


My Soul to Keep

by Cxellover



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle Finds out that Rumple is alive but that is about where the good news ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miles to Go

**Author's Note:**

> I started this after "The Tower" but before "Quiet Minds" so this turned into a bit of an AU based on where the story is going now.

Bella had never liked cell phones. It always seemed strange to her that she could communicate with people through a little box. It was not magic but technology but she still found it unsettling. Which is why she didn’t have her cell phone on her when Emma first tried to get in touch with her. She had left it in the library when she went over to Rumple’s shop to peruse the hidden library in the back of the shop. 

Rumple had amassed quite a collection of magical tomes and texts. She had been spending an hour a day, her lunch break, going over them trying to find a way to remove this lack of memory curse or something to bring Rumple back to her. She knew in her heart that he was not dead just lost to her and she had to find him. Bae had been concerned about her obsession at first but once she could prove that it was possible, he joined her in the hunt and now had vanished while helping which didn’t sit well with Belle.

She sighed, put the book back in the bookshelf, and restored the spells that Rumple had put on the trove of text. She stretched carefully and double-checked all the locks on the shop before she went out the front door making sure it locked behind her. As she crossed from the shop to the library, she thought she had seen something out of the corner of her eye. Considering the flying monkey problem, she hurried over to the library door occasionally glancing over her shoulder to see if she saw anything else sneaking up on her. She shuttered slightly. This was not a way to live. The whole town was scared of its own shadow at this point. Paranoia was the emotion of the day.

She put the key in the lock and turned it. Checking behind her, she quickly opened and closed the door. She flipped the sign to open and went back to librarian’s desk. Until she got behind the desk she didn’t really feel safe. She noticed that her cell phone was illuminated so she touch the glass, input her code, and found out that she had about half a dozen missed messages along with several voice mails. Most were from Emma, which was strange so she went to the oldest voice mail from her.

“Ummm Belle, I really don’t know a pleasant way to tell you this and I had really hoped you would have picked up. We found Gold in the woods, but I need to tell you that …” The message cut off but it didn’t really matter since Belle had dropped the phone at the words “We found Gold in the woods” and she was out the door before she heard any more of the message. 

“We found Gold in the woods” the words set her legs into motion towards the woods. They had found him. He was alive. Her heart sang at the very thought that he was here with her again. 

She traveled the trail that she had seen Emma and Charming take out of the town with Regina and Hook. After a bit she slowed down and took account of where she was. The forest seemed quieter than usual. There was some bird song but it was faint. She could feel a light breeze play across her face. She sat down on a fallen tree and tried to figure out which way to go next. A strangled scream ringing through the woods gave her a direction to go.

She ran quickly through the woods thanks the powers that she had decided to wear a pair of practical boots rather than the mules she was thinking about wearing this morning. 

She broke into a clearing to see a man, his back towards her, on all fours panting and mumbling to himself, “No room. No room. Can’t find a way out. Let me out! Let me go?” The “o” in go turned almost into an inhuman howl. She stopped and stared. She knew that back. She had hugged it so many times. She took a cautious step towards the man and stepped firmly on a twig. The sound of the twig breaking was like a gunshot that seemed to reverberate through out the forest. 

The man’s head snapped around and she saw her Rumple but not her Rumple. The snarl on his face was inhuman. He quickly leapt to his feet was on her before she could move. He grabbed her hand roughly and pulled her towards him.

He looked at her and she could swear that she could see some recognition in his eyes. He took his other hand and gently stroked her face, “Belle?” It was both a question and a plea.

“Yes Rumple. It’s me. I am here with you.”

That only seem to agitate him more, “No, no, no. Can’t be here. Mustn’t be here.” He gasped in pain and let go of her. He dropped to his knees clutching his head, “No, no, no. Too much. Too many voices. Mustn’t harm her. Must protect. Run must run…..Noooooooo.” 

Belle heard a crash and saw Emma come through the thicket into the clearing. Her gun was drawn but down. 

Rumple grabbed at Belle’s knees and hung on like she was an anchor. “Oh Belle, I love you. I need you. I need…” His voice trailed out to an almost inhuman whine. 

Emma looked at Belle and said,” Do you think you can get him to go with us?”

“I don’t know,” She placed her hand on Rumple’s head, “Rumple can you get up for me?”

He looked up and her and nodded. He stood up and rocked a little back and forth. Belle was worried he was going to bolt again. She took his hand in hers. He looked at it.

“Can you come with me?”

That apparently was the wrong question. He ripped his hand from hers and turned to flee only to be met with the butt of Emma’s gun. He went down like a sack of wet cement.

“What did you do that for?” Belle dropped to her knees and rolled Rumple over so she could cradle his head in her lap.

“He was going to run again and I am tired chasing him through these woods.”

“That was a little harsh.”

“I figured it was better than shooting him.”

Charming came running into the clearing with his sword drawn, “Are you all right?”

Belle looked daggers at Emma, “Some of us are.”

“I’m sorry Belle. It was a judgment call.”

Charming looked at the insensate man on the ground, “May be we should get him to the hospital?”

Emma holstered her gun and helped Charming get Rumple in a fireman’s carry across his back. 

They worked their was back into town. Belle’s brain was going a mile a minute. What had happened to Rumple? They put Rumple in the back of David’s truck and wrapped him in a horse blanket that was in the back. Belle elected to ride with him. Emma joined David in the cab. 

“What happened back there?” asked David.

“Gold ran. I chased. Belle was there with him when I arrived and he was ready to bolt again.”

“So you hit him over the head?”

Emma shrugged.

They arrived at the hospital. David went in and got a team with a gurney to come out and get Gold. He quietly told Dr. Whale that Rumplestilskin needed to be restrained because he was a flight risk. Whale nodded and followed the team out.

Belle was separated from Rumple as they processed him through in take. Snow came to the hospital and sat with her waiting for when she could see her lover again. 

Dr. Whale finally came into the waiting room. He looked a little stunned.

Belle stood up quickly almost knocking the tea out of Snow’s hands, “Well Doctor?”

He ran his hand from his hair, “Belle, it’s not good. First off I had to sedate him rather heavily. He came to and was doing everything possible to leave. Also he has been…”his voice trailed off.

“Has been what?” asked Snow.

Dr. Whale seemed to be mulling over the right words. 

Belle was having none of it, “Has been what?” she said through clenched teeth.

“Tortured,” came the reply.

Belle could feel the tears coming to her eyes. She pulled herself back into herself. No time for this now. She could cry later, “I want to see him.”

“I don’t think..” Whale started to say and he stopped seeing the look of determination on Belle’s face and the pleading look on Snow’s. He sighed, “All right but remember he has been sedated and he need time to rest and heal.”

Belle nodded and followed Dr. Whale to a private room.


	2. Before I sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is post Tower and Pre Quiet Minds.

He looked so thin and sallow against the white of the bed sheets. His eyes were sunken into his head further than usual. His fingers were twitching on the blanket that had been pulled up to his waist. His chest was swathed in gauze with occasional bits of red to mar the white. His wrists were encased in restraints. Belle shuttered. She remembered those all to well from her time in the bowels of this very hospital.

“Does he really need..”

“To be restrained? Belle, we had to. He came to and immediately tried to leave. It took five of us to restrain him from doing so. We were just lucky he didn’t poof out of here.”

“Poof out?”

“Use magic.”

“And you say that” She took a breath and let it out slowly before continuing, “he has been tortured?”

“Maybe it would be better to show you.” He gestured to the nurse who was standing off to the side with a tray of bandages. He removed the bandages carefully exposing Rumple’s chest. Belle gasped. Carved into his chest was the word  
SER  
VAN  
T

It was like the carver had run out of room and dropped to the next part of his chest to continue. The top of the T ran across his navel and the line went down below the sheet.

But how? Rumple was impervious to harm when in Storybrooke. The powers of the Dark One protected him from harm. Unless….a cold shiver went down her spine. 

Unless someone used the Dark One’s dagger. And if they did that, it meant that they had possession of it and control over the Dark One. She had to tell Emma.

“You all right? You look as white as a sheet.”

Belle pulled herself together and tried to calm her racing mind. “I’m fine. I am going to step out for a moment. I need to call someone.”

She hurried out of the room and ran smack into someone. She said, “I’m sorry.”

The woman replied, “Is everything alright? You seem distraught Belle.”

Belle remembered this woman coming into the shop for a baby gift for Snow. She had called her Mrs. Gold.

“I’m sorry,” Belle repeated, “It has been a rather trying day and I am afraid I don’t remember your name?”

The woman said, “Zelena.”

“Zelena,” repeated Belle putting it in her brain, “To put it simply, we found Mr. Gold in the woods today.”

Zelena looked shocked, “I thought you said he was dead.”

“And when I told you that I believe it but now…”

“Who knows what to believe.” 

“Exactly, now if you will excuse me I need to make a phone call.”

Zelena stepped out of Belle’s way as she went back to the waiting room to find that she didn’t need to place that call since Emma was there with Snow and Charming.

“Well?” asked David.

“He’s under sedation right now so talking to him might be a bit of an issue.”

“Mary Margaret said that he had been tortured?” asked Emma.

“And that is the problem,” said Belle, “there is only one object that can harm the dark one.”

She could see the light dawn on the other three. David spoke first, “His dagger.”

“Which is not in his possession,” said Belle.

“Let me see if I got this straight, the dagger that controls the Dark One is in the hands of an unknown party who can control him with said dagger,” said Emma.

“Yes,” said Belle.

“Well that could be a bit of a problem,” came a voice from behind them. Regina came into the room. “I am sure that your parents can tell you Emma of tales of things the Dark One did when HE was in control of the dagger. The thought of that much power in anyone else’s hands is a grim one indeed.”

“Why are you here?” asked Belle.

Emma held up a hand, “I told her what was going on and figured she might be able to help.”

“So Gold hasn’t been able to tell us who the witch is?” asked Regina.

Emma shook her head, “And I don’t think he will be for a while.”

Belle said,” I need to get back to him.”

Snow came over and gave her a gentle hug, “You go to him. Remember he’s alive and where there is life…”

“There’s hope.” Said Belle.

“Oh please,” said Regina, “someone has control of Rumplestilskin and with that power he or she could destroy the town in the blink of an eye. Not much hope about our chances of surviving that.”

“Regina,” said Emma with a warning tone in her voice.

David could see where this was going, “OK so let’s figure out who has the dagger and get it back. I am going to assume when we find the dagger, we will also find the person with the answers we need to solve our missing year. Belle you go back to Gold and call us with any news even if it is no news. I think the rest of us need to give the town and its people a once over.”

Everyone nodded even Regina and they all went their separate ways.

Belle walked back to Rumple’s room. She felt so helpless. Rumple was twitching and tense. He was like an animal that has been cornered and was going for fight or flight and settling on fight. She pulled a chair up and held his hand. At her touch, he seemed to relax a bit.

“Oh Rumple, what have you done now?” she asked. The man before her didn’t answer. She sat holding the hand of her true love wondering what had happened to him. Out of sheer exhaustion, she fell asleep in the chair holding his hand.


	3. In Dreams Being Responsibility (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle finds herself not where she expected and makes contact with someone she knows and yet doesn't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of what is going to be a two or three chapter piece. I am going to have to go to an every other day posting since work just kicked it up a notch.
> 
> I do like commentary. I like to know what people like and what doesn't ring true to them. I do like Kudos too.
> 
> Thank you.

Belle found herself standing in Rumple’s castle in the Library. How had she come there? Last thing she remembered was Rumple in the hospital bed.

She heard an unholy scream coming from the bowels of the castle. She was of two minds she wanted to go towards the sound and run away from it.

Eventually her curiosity over came her trepidation and she started working her way from the library to the dungeons. She was passing the grand room where Rumple had kept his spinning wheel as she passed she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked in the room and saw someone at the spinning wheel. The man was in worn but clean clothing of a rather dull color. Leaning up against the stool with in easy reach was a wooden staff. He was focused on his task. 

Belle walked carefully into the room and said, “Rumple?”

He grabbed his staff and scurried for the corner, “Don’t hurt me. I…I… didn’t mean to…I just..” the words just came tumbling out of his lips. He looked like he was expecting blows to rain down upon him. “It’s just. It’s just such a nice spinning wheel.” 

She crossed the room towards him and he didn’t even look up at her. 

“Rumple look at me,” she said.

He uncurled a bit and looked her in the face, “I’m sorry mistress. I promise I won’t…”

“Shhhh, Rumple you are not in trouble. Come over to the table and sit with me.” She coaxed him with soothing words and kept telling him that he was not going to be hurt. He leaned on his staff and limped his way to the table. She could see how much pain he was in. All she wanted to do was hug him but she knew that would not go well. Then she had an idea.

“Rumple, would you like some tea?”

“Yes mistress, that would be nice,” he said with a shy smile as he sat down in the chair.

“OK I want you to stay here. I’ll be back in a moment. And Rumple call me Belle not mistress.”

He nodded and smiled a little wider.

She walked to the kitchen and found everything ready for her to make tea. She had forgotten how much she missed magical help. She took the tray back to the room to find Rumple sitting at the table looking a little less frightened. She poured the tea giving him a cup and then one to herself. 

“So how did you find yourself here?” she asked.

“I don’t know miss…Belle. I went to sleep in my home and awoke on that couch.”

“Have you explored the castle?”

“No, I heard the screaming and figured I was safer here. Can I…can I ask a question?”

She nodded.

“How do you know my nickname? Only my wife Milah calls me Rumple.”

How should she explain this? Her mind went over a couple of options and she settled on almost truth.

“I know your work. Your cloth is some of the best in the land.”

His smile broadened and his posture improved, “I am proud of my handy work.”

“And you should be,” she said taking a sip of tea. He followed her and they sat there for a bit just sipping tea. As they sipped she noticed that Rumple was relaxing a little more. He no longer looked like he was expecting to be slapped or punched at any moment.

She slowly drew him out of his shell and got him to talk about his life, his family, and his hopes and dreams. He was especially proud that his son Baelfire had just learned to walk and was getting into everything. She kept everything she told him very vague. 

The pleasant conversation was broken by the screams. Rumple the weaver scurried over to a dark corner of the room and vanishing in front of her eyes.

She sighed and returned the used tea service to the kitchen. As she turned she saw someone in the herb garden that was next to the kitchen. She stepped out into the kitchen yard and saw the figure move into the gardens. She cautiously followed and was grateful since there were holes dug all over the garden. It would have been easy to twist an ankle. 

She saw the figure on the ground digging frantically in the dirt. It was Rumple but as the Dark One. His cloak was of better stuff than the Rumple in the great hall. He was muttering, “It has to be somewhere. There has to be another one. There has to be..” 

She took a step forward and the man on the ground turned in a crouch and held up the dagger with his name on it.

“Who are you?”

“Don’t you know me Rumple?”

He gave a barking laugh, “I have never set eyes upon you.”

“I am called Belle.”

“Why are you here? What do you want?”

“Rumple, what are you looking for?”

He giggled that high pitch giggle that usually spelled trouble for someone, “All I am looking for is a bean. Just a bean. One bean so I can join my son.”

“Bae?”

He stood up and stared at her, “How do you know my son?” 

She found herself being painfully grabbed and shook. He continued shouting her, “How do you know my son!?!”

“Rumple, you are hurting me.”

“Too bad for you. Answer my question,” came the growled response.

“I met Baelfire when you brought him to Storybrooke after returning from Neverland.”

He let go of her and stepped back. He looked at her thoughtfully, “Neverland? Storybrooke? How do you know these things?”

He grabbed her hands and looked at the palms, “Well not a seer as far as I can see” he giggled. 

“Can’t you?”

“Can’t I what?”

“See the future.”

“No silly girl I cannot.”

Belle filed that in the back of her mind.

“So you are looking for a magic bean to find your son?”

She found herself back in that tight and rather uncomfortable grip, “How do you know that?”

“You told me this story a long time ago.”

Something seemed to click through the obsessed imp, “You are from my future.” He let go of her and seemed to be really seeing her for the first time.

“So tell me Belle, do I find my son?”

“Yes, yes you do but it takes a very long time to do it.”

“How do I manage it?”

“You managed to trick someone else into casting a curse that allowed you to the land where your son resides.”

He seemed very interested, “Who do I trick?”

“I think I may have said too much Rumple. I am not sure what is going on and foreknowledge always brings misinterpretation and disaster.”

He snarled at her and looked like he was about to attack her when the screaming started again. He looked startled and then he rabbited to the corner of the garden where he vanished.

Belle sighed. She still had no idea what was going on but she had met two versions of Rumplestilskin at two very different points of his history. She went back to the kitchen and followed the screams down the hall towards the dungeons.


	4. In Dreams Begin Responsibility (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle continues her journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Notes at the End

She passed the door to the tower that led to Rumple’s workroom. She heard the sounds of things being thrown and shattered. She carefully opened the door and went up the circular staircase. She came around the corner and quickly ducked as a glass jar went whizzing over her head to smash on the wall behind her.

“Who’s there?” came the familiar voice, “Show yourself.”

She cautiously came up the steps. He was staring at her has if she was a ghost.

“Belle?” he said very carefully.

“Yes Rumple. It’s me.”

She found herself in a bear hug as Rumple lifted her off her feet with the force of it.

“I thought…I was told that you died.”

“Rumple, could you let me breath please?”

He set her down and helped her to a chair. He pulled up a stool and sat in front of her.

“Who told you that I died?”

“Regina.”

“Regina held me prisoner.”

He stood up and looked ready to vanish in front of her and kill someone.

She put her hand out and grabbed his, “I am fine. I am here. Rumple please, sit down.”

He let himself be guided back to the stool. She patted his hand and tried to sooth him.

He was still agitated but seemed to start to calm down.

He took her hands in his and said, “You are really here. You aren’t a ghost or a spirit sent to trick me?”

“No Rumple, it’s me. It’s really me.”

“I missed you. I was a fool to send you away. You didn’t know what you were doing.”

Well at least she sort of got an apology for the events that found her in a cell. 

“Well we are here now.”

They sat there for a moment just enjoying being in each other’s presence. The moment was broken by the howls of the damned echoing up the stairs.

Rumple jumped up and ran down the stairs. Belle followed and watched him vanish as he got to the door.

“Well this is getting tiresome,” she said out loud to no one in particular.

She went out the door and continued down to the dungeons. 

She started to pass a door that she hadn’t seen before but that was not unusual for the castle to do. The door opened and she could see Gold’s Pawn Shop beyond the threshold. And behind the counter stood her Rumple holding onto their cup.

She stepped into the room and Gold looked up. He almost dropped the cup.

“Belle?”

“I’m here Rumple.”

“Are you really here?”

“Yes.”

He crossed to her and cautiously touched her arm and then gripped it tightly as he pulled her to him for a hug. She remembered this, his arms around her trembling slightly. She leaned into the hug just enjoying the contact. Eventually he broke away from her.

“How are you here? I thought you were dead.”

“Regina locked me away.”

The look of anger that flashed in his eyes gave her the wrong kind of chills down her spine. She grabbed his hand, “No Rumple. Don’t go after Regina. I am here now and I am safe.”

That seemed to calm him a bit but she could see that he was still very agitated. She gently stroked the side of his face. He leaned into her hand. She pushed his hair out of his face and kissed him gently on the cheek. She could swear she could her him purr.

“I love you Rumple.”

“And I love you Belle.”

The screams cut through the moment. Rumple rushed towards the door and vanished as he reached the threshold.

Belle closed the door that lead to the pawn shop. She followed the screams down into the dungeon and to a blank wall. The screaming seemed to be behind the wall. She checked the wall carefully for a hidden switch or level. Nothing. She tried to see if it was magical. Nada. This was a puzzle indeed. Then she had an odd thought. She closed her eyes and walked forward believe that she would not run into the wall. When she knew that she had walked further than she could have, she opened her eyes and found herself in the forest. She was trying to figure out if it was the Enchanted Forest or Storybrooke when the screams started up again. She ran towards them and found Rumple like she had found him yesterday. 

“No. Too many voice. Too much. Can’t….I can’t…” He howled his frustration.

She picked up his head and make him look her in the eye, “Rumple! Rumple look at me! It’s alright. You are safe. Rumple!”

And then the madness in his eyes dissipated and he really LOOKED at her. 

“Belle?”

“Yes?”

“You are here?”

“Yes.”

“You shouldn’t be. This is a dangerous place.”

“Not when I am with you. I love you Rumple with all my heart and all my soul.” And she gathered him in her arms and hugs him with all her might.

She watched as they started to dissolve into golden light together and wondered, “OK now what?”

She awoke with a start as someone was gently stroking her hair.

“Shhh Belle. It’s fine.”

She sat up and looked into her lover’s eyes losing herself in the rich brown of them.

And all seemed right in the world for just that moment in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where this section ends but not the story. Thank you for the Kudos. I appreciate knowing that people are enjoying this.


	5. Back to Reality

“Rumple?”

He nodded.

“Are you?”

“Am I what?”

She wanted to ask Are you really here? Are you sane? Do you remember anything? But it didn’t seem right. She took his hand in hers and said, “It doesn’t matter.”

“Can I get some water? My throat feels rather rough.”

Of course it does, you have been screaming and crying, she thought. She use the bed control to get him in a more upright position, poured a glass of water, put a straw in the water and brought it to his lips. He sucked on the straw for a bit slowly letting the water trickle down his dry throat. He lay back and she put the glass back on the table beside him.

He tried to raise his right hand and it rattled against the bed rail.

“Belle, why am I restrained?” he asked in a very controlled voice.

“Because you were trying to leave before I could help you,” came the voice of Doctor Whale behind Belle, “Nice to see you awake.”

Rumple didn’t look very happy to see Whale,” Well I am awake and in control of my senses so shall we dispense with these.”

Whale came around to the other side of the bed and pulled out a penlight from the pocket of his white lab coat, “Let’s check you out before we do that. Wouldn’t want to lose you.”

Rumple seemed ready with a retort but decided against it and allowed Dr. Whale to check him over.

He finished up his examination and Belle said, “Well?”

“He seems fine,” said Dr. Whale, “but I would like to do a few more tests before releasing him.” Rumple glared at Whale. It was obvious that he didn’t like that idea.

“What about the restraints?” asked Belle.

“He seems in his right mind so I guess we can take them off.” Whale gestured to a nurse who was hovering in the hallway. In short order they removed the cuffs encircling Rumple’s wrists and ankles. Rumple massaged his wrists trying to get the feeling of the restraints to go away.

Whale and the nurse departed leaving Rumple and Belle alone. 

Belle took Rumple’s hand in hers and just held it gently. They reveled in just being in each other’s company.

“It’s really you,” said Rumple pushing her hair out of her face.

“Yes and it is really you,” she said.

Small talk was made and larger subjects were avoided by both of them.

Their pleasant conversation was interrupted by nurses coming in to get blood and urine samples. They had warning about a cat scan that took Rumple out of the room leaving Belle some time to think.

She knew that she was avoiding the big questions with him including where had he been. And she knew that she could not avoid those questions much longer. 

She heard a knock on the door frame and turned to see Emma standing in the doorway.

“Did he…”began Emma gesturing to the empty bed. 

“Oh, no. They took him out for some tests.”

“How is he?” The unsaid next question of ‘is he still crazy’ hanging in the air.

“He seems fine,” replied Belle, “we really haven’t talked about where he was.”

A nurse entered with Rumple in a wheelchair. He didn’t look too happy about it. The nurse and an orderly got him back into bed and settled then left the two women with him.

“Sheriff Swan, I expect you will have some questions for me.”

“Mr. Gold, I do indeed. But I am not the Sheriff anymore. A few things have happened since that day you….”

“Died?” he asked, “You don’t have to put it so delicately my dear. I know what I did and why I did it.” He took Belle’s hand into his. 

“But you didn’t die. You are here.”

“It’s all a matter of perspective. Do you remember when you finally believed in magic?”

Emma nodded.

“It was only when all was lost that you finally had to believe in something besides yourself and that is why you are the savior for this town and these people. So believe me when I tell you that I died.”

“Then how are you back?” asked Emma.

Rumple looked a little uncomfortable, “I don’t remember.”

“Where have you been?” she continued.

“I don’t remember,” he said.

“Do you remember anything from the past year?”

He seemed to want to speak but couldn’t.

“Do you know who did this?”

He opened his mouth and was trying to answer when his eyes rolled up in his head and he started to shake violently. His hospital monitor when crazy and two nurses and Dr. Whale came running in.

“He’s seizing,” said Whale, “Where’s the bite guard.”

A nurse handed it to him and Whale got it into Gold’s mouth. One nurse lost her hold on him and got kicked in the head.

“Restrain him!” came the order from Dr. Whale. They strapped Gold back into the restrains. 

Belle looked in horror as her lover’s body seemed to bend backwards on himself. It couldn’t have been more than 10 minutes but in that agonizing time, Belle was convinced that she was going to lose him again and she wasn’t sure if her heart could take that again. The nurse put something into the line of the saline drip they had put in his arm. Shortly he was unconscious.

“What the hell did you ask him?” spit Whale.

“I asked him if he knew who caused you to lose a year,” said Emma a little defensively.

“Just a suggestion, don’t ask him that again.”

Belle put her chair back and picked up Rumple’s hand.

“Oh Rumple, what happened to you?” said Belle.

“Belle, I’m sorry..” started Emma.

Belle cut her off, “Maybe you should leave right now.”

Emma left Belle holding Rumple’s hand and wondering what had happened to him and would everything every be alright again.


	6. Interlude #1

Rumplestilskin found himself fighting his way back to consciousness. He was being ordered to awake. Finally after much struggle his eyes opened only to see the face of his master.

“Well that took you longer than it should have,” said the tall imposing woman.

He glared at her.

“You may speak freely to me.”

“Zelena, what have you made me do this time?”

She laughed a rich laugh, “Oh nothing that I think you would object to.”

He tried to get up and found himself restrained again. It came flooding back. The voices, the woods, Belle…his mind whirled as it tried to process it all. He looked to his right to see Belle curled up in a chair asleep or he hoped she was asleep.

“Oh don’t worry Rumple. I haven’t done anything to her…yet.”

Rumple snarled at his captor wanting with all his heart to attack but being helpless to do so.

“And neither did you. Which is fortunate because I could have you do all kinds of things to her that you might object to.”

Rumple crumpled into the bed. She was right. As long as she had the dagger, she was in control of him.

“Here are your orders my servant. You are to go with her and find out what the others know. Once you do, you will return to me. Just know that you cannot tell them about me or my plans. It will be very unpleasant for you if you even try. Nod if you understand me.”

He nodded.

“Just remember Rumple, any kind of hint about me will cause you the most excruciating pain.”

He glared at her.

“Now go back to your drugged slumber.”

Rumple felt his continuousness being ripped away as the voices took over in his head and madness filled his mind.


	7. In the Kingdom of the Blind

A week past in Storybrooke. The flying monkeys had become more aggressive. The citizens of Storybrooke had learned to travel in packs to fight the monkeys off. Hints and clues would be discovered but lead to dead and deader ends. 

The morning meeting at Granny’s was an exercise in futility. The year was still missing and they were no closer to figuring out who was responsible. Unlike last time, time did move forward and the days did pass rather than repeat so that was something to be thankful for.

Belle had been invited to join in the coffee klatch at Granny’s but she was rarely there. Tink had gotten her out of the hospital for short periods of time for one reason or another but she was back as soon as she could extract herself.

Eventually Whale decided that there was nothing more that medicine could do for Mr. Gold so he released him into Belle’s custody with a laundry list of things that she should be on the look out for. She took him back to his house and settled him into his own bed to rest. She pulled a book from her bag and settled into a chair in the bedroom to read and wait for the nightmares to begin again.

What Belle had not told anyone and had been careful to not let the hospital personal see was the mad man who was tormented by the voices in his head. She had discovered that certain drugs seem to ease these voices but never silenced them. She had carefully managed to obtain a goodly supply of those drugs. She knew that if they saw what she had seen, Rumple would have spent the rest of his life in one of those padded rooms in the basement of the hospital and having spent 28 years in one, it was the last place she would put anyone.

She heard the whimper which was the precursor to a fit. She put her bookmark in her book and placed it on the table next to the chair. She picked up the glass of water and the pills she had waiting. 

She placed the glass and the pills on the nightstand and sat down on the bed next to Rumple. She stroked his hair gentle and called his name softly in his ear, “Rumple, it’s Belle. Can you wake up for me? Can you do that for me? I just need you to take some pills for me.” She repeated her soft plea hoping that she was in time. 

He seemed to hear her and his eyes opened and looked at her. She got the pills and showed them to him. He seemed to nod. She got him to sit up and take the pills followed by the glass of water. He wasn’t on an IV drip so she knew that she had to watch him for dehydration. The glass started to shake in his hand as he finished it. She caught as he dropped it. She got the bite guard in his mouth before his jaw locked. She held him as his body shook and muscles spasms took over. She gently fingered his hair and talked softly to him to remind him that she was there and she was waiting for him to get better. Eventually his body relaxed as the drugs kicked in and he went back to sleep. She continued to talk to him even sing him some songs that she remembered he liked until she knew he was really sleeping.

Only then did she go downstairs and get herself some food. She heard a knock on the backdoor. She glanced out to see Ruby with a couple of take away containers. She unlocked the door and let her friend in.

“Oh you darling you,” Belle said as she tried to hug Ruby.

“Let me put these down first,” said Ruby placing the containers on the large kitchen counter. She took off her red cloak and put it on the back of one of the breakfast nook chairs. She turns and swept Belle up in a hug.

“How are you doing?” Ruby asked as she went to the cabinets and pulled out a cookie sheet. She took one of the metal containers and reveled a nice helping of lasagna. “And where is the tin foil?”

Belle opened a drawer and pulled a roll out. Ruby set up a second helping on the cookie tray and covered both with the tin foil. She set the oven and put the food in to warm.

“I have some soup here for Mr. Gold along with a roast beef and cheddar sandwich the way he likes it as well.”

“Thank you Ruby. This is just wonderful of you.”

“Well you have had other things on your mind. So to repeat my first question, how are you doing?”

Belle debated how to respond. She knew that Ruby’s instincts would catch her in a falsehood so she decided to go for a half truth, “It has not been easy but at least he is alive which puts me in a better place than I was a year ago.”

Ruby nodded and smile, ‘And how is?”

“Rumple? He has his good days and his bad days. He is sleeping right now.”

“Has he told you what happened to him?”

“No, not yet. Honestly I am not sure if he knows what happened to him.”

Ruby pulled a decent bottle of red out of her bag, “Snuck this out of the diner. So where’s the bottle opener?”

Belle got glasses and the wine rabbit. Ruby poured them generous glasses of the rich red wine. They sipped and chatted while the food reheated. Belle got the table set and Ruby served the food for them both.

They ate and Belle caught up on all the local gossip from Ruby. They giggled and talked late into the evening. 

Ruby stopped mid sentence and said,” I think Mr. Gold will be joining up.” She got up, got a pot and started heating up the soup she had brought.

Belle turn around and heard the familiar sound of the cane thumping on the steps coming down from the second floor. She went to find Rumple trying to make his way down the stairs. He was gripping on the handrail and his cane. She rushed up the stair to meet him.

“What do you think you are doing?” she asked.

“Coming downstairs,” came the reply through clenched teeth. She took his arm over her shoulder and helped him down the stairs. She kept him from pitching forward. 

“You should know better. You have been basically bedridden for a week. You’re not as strong as you think.”

She helped him to a chair at the table. He sat down with a grateful grunt.

Ruby put the soup in front of him with a spoon and a large glass of water.

Rumple picked up the spoon and carefully tasted the soup.

“I promise that I have not poisoned it,” said Ruby.

Rumple snorted a derisive snort, “I didn’t expected it to be.”

Ruby sighed and said, “I am glad to see that you are still alive. This town would get rather boring pretty quick without you.”

Rumple looked at her and weighed his words carefully, “It’s good to be seen.”

Ruby turned and gave Belle a hug, “I should be going. Granny needs me to help clean up. The sandwich is in the fridge if he wants it.

“Thanks for coming by Ruby. This was fun.”

“Show me out?”

Belle followed Ruby through to the front porch.

“Belle…” Ruby started as she put her cloak back on. Belle could figure out that she was trying to sort out how to tell her something.

“Ruby just be straight with me. Too much of my life people have not been and right now I could use honestly rather than my feelings not being hurt.”

Ruby took and released a deep breath. She seemed to be steeling herself to say something.

“There is something off about Gold.”

“Off?”

“He doesn’t smell right to me.”

“So you don’t think he’s Rumple?”

“No, he is Rumplestilskin. He does smell like himself but there is something else. Just be careful. My hackles are up.”

Belle hugged Ruby, “I promise I will be careful.”

Ruby went off into the night leaving Belle with more questions than answers swirling in her head.


	8. The Crooked Path

Belle went back into the house and locked the door. She walked back into the kitchen to find Rumple about half way through his sandwich and a glass of wine. She sat down and picked up her abandoned glass and watched him eat. It all looked so normal but the words that Ruby had said settled in her brain and took root. And if Ruby could see it or rather smell it, then the others might as well. She couldn’t lose him again.

The silence in the room was deafening. 

“Thank you,” said Rumple pushing his plate away and taking her hand, “Thank you for being here with me. I am sure it hasn’t be easy.”

“Rumple,” she said squeezing his hand, “I love you. I will always love you. No matter what.”

“And I you.” He said pushing her hair out of her face. She was about to lean in for a kiss when she heard a knock at the front door.

“Ignore it,” said Rumple.

She went to the front to find Zelena standing there with a basket of muffins.

“Dr. Whale told me that Mr. Gold had been released from the hospital. He suggested that I might be able to help. I am a licensed nurse as well as being a licensed mid-wife and he said that you might need a hand.”

“That is very kind of you. Won’t you come in,” Belle stepped out of the doorway and allowed Zelana to enter.

Zelena followed Belle to the kitchen. She placed the basket on the counter, “You have a lovely home here.”

“Thank you,” said Belle, “Rumple this is Zelena. She is a nurse and a midwife. She has offered to help us.”

Belle didn’t catch the looks between the two. Rumple’s pure rage and Zelana’s coy smile. Zelena mouthed at Rumple, “Behave”

“Dr. Whale said that you still needed to get the wound dressing changed once a day until the stitches can come out. I volunteered,” said Zelena.

Belle could tell that Rumple was agitated. She was worried that he was going to have another episode.

“We appreciate the help,” Belle said, “his wounds were redressed before I brought him home. Maybe you could come by tomorrow?”

“If it would be all right, I read his file but would like to see what I am dealing with.”

Belle looked at Rumple who nodded very tightly. 

“Let me help him upstairs and we’ll take care of that while you have a few moments to yourself.” Zelena helped Rumple up and let him lean on her as they worked their way to the stairs. Belle was concerned because she could see the tension in his body.

She cleaned up the kitchen and put the muffins in the bread box for tomorrow. She finished off her glass of wine and set about to wash the small sack of dishes and glasses that had been used that day.

Zelena escorted Rumple to his room and made him lay down. She pulled bandage scissors out of her large bag and started cutting through the bandages that encircled Rumple’s chest.

“Why are you here?” growled Rumple.

“Now, now. Let’s not get agitated. You know what happens when you get agitated.”

“You will not touch Belle!”

“I don’t think you are in any position to be giving me orders. Maybe you should change your tone before I decide that _you_ should do something unpleasant.”

She finished removing the bandages and examined his chest.

“Well this is healing up nicely,” she said running her finger lightly over each letter, “I think it will scar up well.”

He hissed in pain.

“Aww does that still hurt? Just remember why you got it.”

He glared at her.

“My my, if looks could kill I would be seriously dead right now.”

“Why are you here?” he asked again through gritted teeth.

“To help you make sure you don’t make any mistakes. Do you have any news for me?”

He shook his head no.

“Well we must do better than that mustn’t we. Or there will be consequences. Do we understand each other?”

He glared at her and nodded. She started to replace the bandages on his chest.

“Because if you need another reminder, I am more than willing to carve it onto your skin or even better hers.” She whispered in his ear. 

Belle entered the room to see Zelena finishing up with the wound dressing. She went to the dresser and pulled out clean pajamas for Rumple. The two women helped him get redressed and settled into the bed. 

Zelana gave a business card to Belle, “My home phone and cell are on there. Feel free to call at any time. Hope you feel better Mr. Gold.”

“I’ll show you out,” said Belle. 

Once they were down stairs Zelana said, “I am of two minds if I should tell you this but I think you should know. I am worried about Mr. Gold’s state of mind. I don’t have proof but I think those wounds may be self-inflicted because of the way they were carved in his chest. Has he ever been suicidal?”

‘I don’t know if you count sacrificing himself for the good of his family’ thought Belle but she said,” Not as long as I have known him.”

“Just be careful. We wouldn’t want anything to happen to you or him would we?”

“No worries. I have the situation in hand.”

Belle closed and locked the door. She went around the first floor turning off various lights and checking all the doors and windows. She got back to Rumple’s room to find him fighting to stay awake.

“Did she give you your evening pills?” Belle asked.

He nodded a sleepy nod.

“Then I will say good night,” said Belle and she turned to leave.

“Belle,” Rumple said softly, “could you…could you stay with me tonight?”

“Of course. Let me get ready for bed and I’ll join you.”

By the time she had done all she needed to do and returned to Rumple’s room he was in a fitful sleep. She lay down next to him bringing his head to her chest and cradling the man she loved in her arms. She could feel him relax into her and fall into a deep sleep.

‘Oh Rumple, what have you done?’ she thought as she tried to pars the information she had been given by both Ruby and Zelana. She fell asleep trying to sort everything out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently my spell check like zelana better than zelena so I went back and corrected it.
> 
> I hope I got them all.


	9. Soul to Burn

Belle awoke to an empty bed and an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. What if it had all been a dream? 

She then saw the pill bottles on the nightstand and a new feeling of dread course through her veins. Where had he gone?

She ran downstairs and found the backdoor ajar. The blood turned to ice in her veins. She went into the fenced yard and saw that the cellar window was broken. She looked through the window and saw Rumple sitting at his spinning wheel but not spinning. His head was in his hands and he was muttering to himself. 

“No, no, no. Can’t. Too many voice. Orders too many orders. Out of joint. Time is out of joint. Can’t clear my head.” He muttered. 

When he extended his hands towards the spinning wheel, Belle noticed the blood dripping from a cut. She looked at the floor beneath him and saw a pool of blood. She ran back into the house and down to the basement. 

Rumple’s head didn’t come up when her feet came pounding down the steps. She grabbed his hand and saw the gash on his arm that was bleeding rather profusely. She took the tea towel she picked up while in the kitchen and put pressure on the laceration.

“Rumple?!?!” she said.

He seemed to come back to himself and looked at her, “Belle?”

“Rumple what did you do?”

He looked puzzled and then looked to where she was pressing the tea towel and the blood on the floor.

“What?”

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“You agreeing to stay with me last night.”

Belle gave Rumple a pitying look and glanced up at the broken window. He followed her gaze and saw the destruction.

He seemed shocked, “I don’t…I don’t remember doing that.”

“Let’s go upstairs and clean you up.” 

She helped him stand up and they went back to the kitchen. She sat him down in the chair and removed the tea towel. She examined the deep cut and saw that the blood flow didn’t seem to be slowing. It was then that her brain recognized that he has limped up the stairs. She turned and saw the bloody footprints that seem to follow them up from the basement. She had Rumple put pressure on the wound and she examined his feet. There were shards of glass in the soles of both feet. 

“I think we may have to go to the hospital.”

Rumple violently shook his head,” No.”

“Rumple this is almost cut to the bone. And there is glass in your feet and needs to come out.”

“No, no hospitals.”

She wracked her brain trying to figure out how she could convince him to go and then she had another idea, “How about Zelena?”

Rumple looked panicked.

Belle decided to put her foot down, “It’s the hospital or Zelena. We don't want those wounds to get infected.”

His chin dropped to his chest and he whispered something.

“Rumple, I can’t hear what you are saying.”

He looked up at her and said through clenched teeth, “Call Zelena.”

She ran back upstairs and found the card that Zelena had given her the previous evening.

She pulled out her cell phone from her purse and called first the home number and got the answering machine and then the cell phone. Within a half a ring Zelena picked up.

“Hello, this Zelena.”

“Hello Zelena, this is Belle.” Belle frantically tried to figure out how to phrase what happened, “There’s..there’s been an accident here at the house. Rumple cut himself pretty deeply and I can’t get him to go to the hospital.”

“That doesn’t surprise me since he just got out of the hospital. Don’t worry I’ll be right over.”

Belle went back downstairs to find Rumple passed out on the floor. She ran to his side and rolled him over onto his back. He looked so pale. She pulled the blood soaked towel from his wrist to see that the bleeding had slowed. She got a clean towel and rewrapped the wrist. She grabbed a pillow from the sofa in the living room along with a blanket throw. She put the pillow under the head and the throw across his body. She was seriously thinking about calling 911 when she heard a knock at the front door.

Zelena had a large carpet bag with her. Belle took her right to Rumple. Zelena got busy checking his vital signs.

“How long has he been unconscious?”

“I don’t know. I went upstairs to call you and when I got back down he was passed out on the floor.”

“Do me a favor and put the pillow under his feet.” 

Belle gingerly removed the pillow from under his head and moved it to his feet. 

Zelena examined that cut on his wrist, “That’s going to need a few stitches. Let’s see the feet.”

She carefully ran her fingers over the soles of Rumple’s feet using a pair of thin tweezers to pull out glass fragments. 

“Those aren’t too bad. Let me just bandage them up and I suggest you give them a couple of days to heal before he starts walking on them for any length of time.”

Rumple moaned in pain as Zelena wrapped his feet up in gauze and tape. 

“I am going to need your help here,” Zelena said motioning to Rumple’s right arm, “Can you hold it while I stitch it up? I have a topical anesthetic I can use but this is still going to hurt and considering the drugs he has in his system, I dare not add to it.”

Belle nodded and put Rumple’s arm in her lap one hand in his hand and the other at the elbow. Zelena cleaned and sterilized wound and proceeded to stitch up the gash. She was almost done when Rumple came back to consciousness. 

“Rumple please! It’s Belle. You need to stay calm. Please Rumple.”

Rumple looked right at her as if it was the first time he has seen her in a long time, “Belle?”

“Yes Rumple. It’s me. Look Zelena needs to finish stitching up your cut. Do you remember cutting yourself on the glass.”

“Rumple I need you to listen very closely to me,” said Zelena, “I need you to stay very still until I finish this. Do you understand?”

A number of conflicting emotions seem to roll over Rumple’s face but he nodded and placed his arm back in Belle’s lap. He stared at Belle as Zelena finished stitching and then bandaging his arm. 

“There that’s done. Belle could you go get him some fresh clothes? I think these are done for.”

“Sure” said Belle and she went upstairs.

“What were you thinking?” said Zelena in a very controlled but just barely in control voice, “I want you in the town not in the hospital again. I need you to find out what they know and you are not going to be able to do that from a bloody hospital bed.”

Rumple glowered at Zelena and didn’t say a word.

“Rumple, you are not playing fair. You wouldn’t want anything to happen to Belle would you? You wouldn’t want to have to DO something to Belle would you?”

Rumple bared his teeth in an inhuman snarl and shook his head no.

“Then do as I ask or there will be more consequences,” She said placing a hand on his chest and giving a push, which caused him to grunt in pain. They heard Belle returning. Zelena put a finger to her lips and winked at Rumple.


	10. A Quiet Moment Amidst the Storm

Zelena took the clothes from Belle and handed her the blood ones along with the bloody tea towels and the throw blanket. Belle took them downstairs and put them in the sink to soak before washing them. By the time she got upstairs, Zelena had redressed Rumple and had helped him to the couch in the living room. She placed a clean blanket across Rumple’s legs, which were up on a padded footrest. Rumple seemed to be falling asleep.

Belle looked worried.

“Oh don’t fret. Sleep is probably the best thing for him right now. I gave him a pain killer to help when the topical wears off but the side effect is sleepiness.”

Zelena gave Belle a laundry list of things to be on the lookout for and left her some painkillers if he needed them.

Belle closed the door behind her and took in a cleansing breath, held it, and then let it out. She went back to the living room and checked on Rumple. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully. She went to the kitchen and pulled out a lovely blueberry muffin from the breadbox, poured some orange juice and settled in to eat her breakfast while keeping an eye on Rumple. After that she put away the dishes she had washed the previous night and made herself a cup of tea. 

She only then realized that she was in her nightgown and that it was rather stained with blood itself so she went upstairs and quickly changed into her favorite skirt and top. 

By the time she got downstairs. Rumple was starting to stir. Belle held her breath wondering if she was getting her Rumple or the mad man who had been in the basement.

He opened his eyes, looked right at her, and said in a sleepy voice, “You look nice.”

Good this was her Rumple at least for the moment.

“Would you like some breakfast?” she asked.

He nodded, “Eggs please. It feels like I haven’t had an egg in ages.”

She smiled and said, “Eggs it is.”

She went back to the kitchen and prepared a breakfast tray for him. He ate the food quickly. She removed the tray and came back with a cup of tea for him. He took it and said, “I am afraid I don’t remember much about this morning. Care to fill me in?”

She told him about the window and the cuts to his arm and feet. She told him about Zelena stitching him up and that he really should stay put for a while. 

“Oh Belle, I am so sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“To put you through all this. Come here,” he said patting the cushion next to him. She sat down and he put his left arm around her. He finished up his tea and placed the cup on the small table to his right. They just sat enjoying each other’s presence.

He noticed a book of poetry on the table where his teacup was, “Would you like for me to read to you?”

Belle smiled a very shy smile and nodded.

Rumple opened the book at random and processed to read.

_The Fever by John Donne_

_Oh do not die, for I shall hate_  
All women so, when thou art gone,   
That thee I shall not celebrate,   
When I remember, thou wast one.   

_But yet thou canst not die, I know;_  
To leave this world behind, is death,   
But when thou from this world wilt go,   
The whole world vapours with thy breath.   

_Or if, when thou, the world’s soul, go`st,_  
It stay, ’tis but thy carcase then,   
The fairest woman, but thy ghost,   
But corrupt worms, the worthiest men.   

_Oh wrangling schools, that search what fire_  
Shall burn this world, had none the wit   
Unto this knowledge to aspire,   
That this her fever might be it ?   

_And yet she cannot waste by this,_  
Nor long bear this torturing wrong,   
For much corruption needful is   
To fuel such a fever long.   

_These burning fits but meteors be,_  
Whose matter in thee is soon spent.   
Thy beauty, and all parts, which are thee,   
Are unchangeable firmament.   

_Yet ’twas of my mind, seizing thee,_  
Though it in thee cannot persever.   
For I had rather owner be   
Of thee one hour, than all else ever. 

By the time he was done, her head had grown very heavy on his shoulder, “Belle?” he asked tentatively. But she was sound asleep. Rumple kissed the top of her head and said, “Ah Belle, you deserve better than this.” He watched her sleep probably from sheer exhaustion. He adjusted his arm slightly and she curled into him even tighter. Her rhythmic breathing was so relaxing that he soon found himself joining her in the land of nod.


	11. Lost as a Candle Lit at Noon

Belle woke up with a slight crick in her neck to the sound of someone knocking on the door. She carefully removed Rumple’s hand from her shoulder and got up trying not to wake him. She glanced at the clock on the mantle and saw that three hours had passed since she fell asleep. The knocking continued.

“All right, all right, give me a minute,” she said. 

She opened the door and found the Charming family on her doorstep with Regina in tow. 

“Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Regina,” she acknowledged each in turn, “How may I help you?”

“We came to talk to Gold,” said Emma who was not one to mince words.

“He’s asleep.”

From the interior of the house they heard Rumple’s voice, “Belle, who’s at the door?”

“He was asleep,” Belle said, “Hold on. I need to make sure he is up to visitors.”

“Kind of important,” said Charming.

Belle gave him a look that told them all that she was not messing around here.

Belle went back to the living room and said, “Regina and the Charmings are here and they want to talk to you. Do you feel up for it?”

“Show them in please,” said Rumple looking more like himself than he had since she watching him vanish. She let the visitors in and they seated themselves in various chairs and the love seat. She sat down next to Rumple and took his hand in hers.

Emma jumped right in with the question that Belle knew was going to happen, “What happened to your feet?”

“A mishap with some broken glass. It has been attended to,” said Rumple. Belle got a chill down her spine. He was sounding and acting like her Rumple not a broken man back from the dead.

“Broken glass?” asked Regina suspiciously.

“In the basement. The window is broken and I stepped in the glass before I knew it was there.” 

‘Half truth,’ thought Belle, ‘but better that than the basement of the hospital.’

“How are you feeling?” asked Snow.

“I am fine. Now that we have the niceties out of the way, what do you want?”

Everyone shifted a bit in their chair before Charming started, “What has Belle told you?”

“Not much but I haven’t exactly been in a good position to listen,” came the reply.

Regina said, “We need to stop beating around the bush with him. We are missing a year. After you….vanished with Pan, the curse he enacted was still active. I found a way around it but it involved everyone going back to where they were from. We went back to the enchanted forest. I placed memories in Emma and Henry’s head so that they would think they had always been together. It is now a year later and we are back here with no memory of what happened in that year but we do remember who we are and where we are from.”

“And then there are the flying monkeys,” said Snow.

“Flying monkeys?” said Rumple looking rather puzzled.

“We have these…flying monkeys, for lack of a better word,” said Charming “There were a few but now it seems that the monkeys are townspeople who have been bitten by other flying monkeys and they turn. We are missing a number of people from Storybrooke and if we can’t find them, we have to assume that they are one of the creatures causing all kinds of havoc.”

“So let me get this straight. You went back to the Enchanted Forest and send the Savior and her son back into this world. You find yourselves back here a year later with no memory of that year and there are flying monkeys reducing the population one at a time. Have I summed it up correctly?”

They nodded their heads.

“And may I ask how you managed to find your way back here Ms. Swan?”

Emma took a breath and said, “Hook came to New York and convinced me to drink a memory potion which allowed me to remember what had happened.”

“What about Henry?”

Emma looked at Regina rather uncomfortably and then back to Rumple, “He doesn’t remember. He thinks we are here to pick up a bail jumper.”

“And have you tried to correct that?” 

Regina jumped in, “We had rather hoped that you might be able to help.”

Rumple chuckled a dangerous chuckle, “So you want to owe me another favor Regina? Are you sure that is wise?”

Charming said, “No, we are calling in the favor that you owe me.”

“Ah,” said Rumple and he thought a bit. The tick of the clock on the mantel seemed overwhelming in the silence. 

“So what do you remember?” asked Snow.

“If you mean do I remember dying, yes thank you. I do. And yes I honestly thought I would never see any of you again.”

“Do you know how you came back?” asked Emma

Rumple’s hand trembled in Belle’s. She could see that he was starting to get very uncomfortable. “No he doesn’t,” interjected Belle.

“So where were you when we did get back?” asked Charming.

“Not telling,” said Rumple.

“Not or can’t?” asked Emma. Rumple shot her a look, “I think you know something Gold. So let’s cut the crap. Where were you and do you know who is behind this?”

Rumple started to shake violently. Belle knew he was going into another fit. She pulled the mouth guard from its case in her pocket and got it into his mouth before he fell back and started seizing. She tried to hold onto him but he flipped off the couch and struck his head on the end table next to it. The other people in the room watched in shock as Belle tried to keep Rumple from doing more damage to himself.


	12. Not as it seems

It was almost like a pause button had been hit for just a second as Belle tried to keep Rumple from injuring himself further. Then there was a flurry of movement both towards and away from the situation at hand. Emma joined Belle on the floor and tried to keep Rumple’s flailing arms from hitting something else hard. Snow went to the kitchen and dampened a tea towel and brought it to Belle. Charming grabbed a pillow and passed it to Belle then went to help to keep Rumple from hurting himself by pulling some of the furniture away. Regina stood stock still for a moment and then whispered an incantation. She touched Rumple’s head and he went limp.

“What did you do?” asked Belle in a slightly panicked voice.

“Sleeping spell,” said Regina, “Nothing he hasn’t experienced before. It seemed the easiest way to control this situation.”

Belle looked down at Rumple. He was muttering to himself and his body was still tensing up.

“Oh don’t worry, it won’t last long. I suggest we get him up on the couch before he does wake up,” said Regina. 

Charming and Emma took up that task and got Gold up onto the couch. Belle put a throw pillow under his head and a blanket across his body. As she was putting the blanket up over his chest Emma said, “Wait. He’s bleeding again.” Belle looked and the bandages that covered his chest were showing signs of red.

“He might have pulled some stitches,” said Emma. Belle sighed and thought that Rumple was not going to be happy with any of this. His private life had been so private. Belle unbuttoned and pulled back the top. They could all see what the blood showed ‘Servant’ carved into his chest. Snow gasped and sat down on an armchair. Charming jaw seemed to be locked. Regina even looked shocked.

“Servant? Really?” said Emma, “Who carved that into his chest?”

Belle contemplated what Zelena had told her and decided to make the information known, “He might have.” The words just came tumbling out along with her worry and her pain, “He may have done that to himself.”

Emma shook her head, “Nope, angle is all wrong. Whoever did do it did from behind. His elbow wouldn’t bend correctly for the S and the A.”

Belle felt a great sense of relief. He hadn’t done this to himself. There was another person who inflicted this on him. 

“Still it is apparent by the lack of healing of these wounds that they were inflicted by the Dark One’s dagger. Only the one who put these marks on them can get them to heal,” said Regina, “And if the one controlling the Dark One did this to him, what do they have planned for the rest of us?”

“Nothing good,” said David. Snow nodded in agreement.

Emma sighed, “Well we aren’t going to get any answers from him today. I guess we go back to the dagger hunt.”

Regina said, “I think I will stay here for a bit.”

“Why?” asked Emma.

“Let’s just say you aren’t the only one who gets hunches. Rumplestilskin is the key to what happened to our missing year and I plan to get some answers.”

“You OK with this?” asked Emma.

Belle asked Regina, “Are you planning to separate us again?”

“No.”

“Then I am fine with it,” said Belle.

“Well any information you get, you will share. Right?” asked Emma.

“Of course,” said Regina with an unreadable look on her face.

The Charmings went back on the hunt leaving Belle and Regina with Rumple’s twitching body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Tax Time is very busy at work so this is the first break I have had to set this down. We are getting to the end game of this story but it might spur a sequel.
> 
> Love the comments and the Kudos. Keeps me going.


	13. The Wind at the Door

The silence was deafening. It was occasionally punctuated with a sound from Rumple. 

“Would you like some coffee or tea?” said Belle decided that polite was the way to go. She didn’t trust Regina as far as she could throw her. 

“Coffee would be nice,” said Regina rather stiffly. Belle went to the kitchen and made coffee. She remembered the muffins in the bread box so she put them out on a plate. “How do you take your coffee?” she called to the living room.

“Black please,” came the response.

Belle came back into the living room to find Regina seated at Rumple’s side holding his hand. Belle thought she actually saw a look of concern cross Regina’s face but put it down a trick of the light.

“It must be hard,” said Regina after some coffee sipping.

“Excuse me?”

“Seeing him like this. He was the one always in control. Always in the know. Once you thought you knew what he was doing, he would prove you wrong.”

Belle sighed and nodded. 

Rumple started to stir. His eyes snapped open and Belle could tell it was not going to be good. The madness shown through them. He jumped up and scurried to the corner of the room in a protective crouch.

“Rumple?” Belle said tentatively.

“No! No Rumple. Too many voices. Too much noise. I can’t…I can’t.” He howled his frustration. He buried his hands in his hair and sobbed.

Regina was stunned, “How long has he been like this?”

“I don’t know. He was like this when I found him.”

“He’s lost his mind!?!? The Dark One has lost his mind and you didn’t think that was important?”

“He hasn’t hurt anyone,” started Belle.

Regina cut her off, “Yet. He hasn’t hurt anyone yet. He was always a demented imp but this is dangerous. He is not in control of himself.”

Rumple growled and went back to muttering to himself.

The doorbell rang. Belle opened the door to find Zelena on the porch.

“I thought I would check in as to how Mr. Gold is doing,” she purred.

“This is not a good time,” said Belle.

“Why? What happened?”

There was the sound of something crashing inside the house. Belle ran back into the living room with Zelena right behind her.

Regina was unconscious on one side of the room. Rumple had the tray she had put the coffee and muffins on held loosely in his hand. Belle quickly figured out that Rumple had brained Regina with the tray. 

Zelena crossed into Rumple’s vision. He went crazy trying to get away from her. He seemed more animal than man. 

Zelena said, “Stop!” in a very commanding voice and Rumple froze. 

“Kneel,” was the next command and it was like someone cut the strings on a puppet. Rumple’s knees hit the ground with a painful thump. He put his hands behind his back and bowed his head

“Now it this anyway to behave?” Zelena asked running her fingers through Rumple’s hair like she was petting a wild dog. “Now stay. I have to deal with your girlfriend.”

Belle had a moment of clarity, “It’s you! You have the dagger!”

“Ah how perceptive of you. Yes, I control the Dark One. I am the one responsible for that lost year. Not that any of this information is going to do either of you much good.”

“I will never stop fighting for him.”

“And I believe you my dear. It is just not time yet for a confrontation. I had hoped that being with you would clear his mind a bit but apparently not. I will have to find another way to get what I want.”

“What do you want?”

“No.”

“What?”

“No, I am not going to tell you. What I am going to do is wipe your mind of this encounter and leave you with the impression that Rumple is still dead.”

“That won’t work. Too many have seen him.”

“Oh I have already dealt with them. I have only you and my sister left.”

Zelena waved her hand and Belle could feel her brain clouding over. The magic washed through her removing the past week from her brain. As her eyes closed the last thing she saw was Rumple stumbling out the door and then she remembered no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that is the end of this part. I put the toys back in the toy box as I found them.
> 
> If you liked this little tale, please let me know. I have a sort of sequel in mind. Just need to know if there is any interest in what happens next.


End file.
